Alan's Nightmare
by SonicAlanProbeFan2001
Summary: Alan Probe, the famous surgeon come home late from work tired and ready to go to bed. He goes to sleep immediately. But he has the "most scariest dream in his life". Read to find out what it is. FIRST STORY! Containing stupid and weird humor. I recommend this to ages 16 and up. Sonic and Amateur Surgeon first crossover story. Enjoy.


It was 12:43 in the middle of the night, where the night sky was as dark as Shadow the hedgehog's fur. You couldn't even see the stars from the pure darkness that blocks their existence. It would be long before the sun would come up and fill the sky up with light. Also it was too late for anyone to be working on a Thursday. Only lazy fools who didn't finish their paper work or any type of business that related to their career had to take this option. But unfortunately, that has to happen to one person tonight.

About near the northern border of California, a hospital right smack in the middle of a group of buildings, all which were shut down for the night, was being dimmed from the top to the bottom. The hospital's bright red logo "Bleed Everywhere" was immediately shut off after the bottom part of the building was nowhere from being lit. After a few minutes of the shutting down process, the automatic doors were opened by someone's presence. We see the most famous surgeon, Alan Probe walking out of the hospital, with a brief case full of paperwork in a messed up fashion.

Did he look more tiring that ever, he was slouching and had completely bloodshot eyes. In addition, his eyes had blackness surrounding them in a complete circle fashion. His original surgeon outfit was wrinkled and not tucked in his pants. Alan continued to walk towards his car while swaying left to right due to his extreme tiredness.

"Man, this sucked that I had to stay 5 extra hours, FIVE FREAKIN' HOURS!" Alan grumbled to himself. ""Maybe if my stupid ass did the work first thing."

_**FLASHBACK ( At the hospital around 6:00)**_

Alan was in the Bleed Everywhere hospital on the main floor (bottom floor) in his somewhat big office. His brown, sleek desk was clean but had files of the hospital's earlier patients. They usually showed their history of any other sickness, the action to cure the sickness and the description of the patient. Alan was at his desk sitting in his black rollaway chair doodling on his paper work. After a few minutes, the door opens slowly with a creak. When it opens halfway, Ophelia Payne walks in and pushes the door open fully with her back.

In both of her arms, she's got a brown box filled with a ton of paper. Ophelia walks over to Alan's desk. He looks up to Ophelia and stops from doodling on his paper work.

"What do you need for today?" Alan asked Ophelia.

"You're going to be pissed when you see all of the paper work you have to do!" She replied with a higher tone.

Ophelia slams the box on Alan's desk, takes out a pizza cutter and makes a slit all across the top of the box that had tape that kept the box close. She puts down the pizza cutter on the desk, opens the box and pulls out a stack of paper work that would way 10 pounds if you picked it up.

While Ophelia puts the stack of papers on the desk, Alan gives off this face that tells he was very surprised.

"Now sir," Ophelia starts "this is ALL of the paperwork you got to do."

"WHAT?! This whole entire stack is…." Alan said as he flipped through the stack of paperwork. "The whole damn thing is 154 pages!"

"Maybe you should stop fooling around and get started! You didn't have to do SQUAT for the past 2 hours."

Ophelia looked at Alan's desk and saw a piece of paper with a doodle of Aureola Probe (or Svelte) naked with big boobs. It wasn't really a good drawing.

"I see you have been distracted by your wife." Ophelia said as she shook her head with disbelief.

"So, you would the same thing." Alan stated "If you had a boy friend, you would fantasize about touching, licking, and even draw him having the most massive di-"

"OKAY SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ophelia yelled. "You can work on that paper work now."

Getting done with that conversation, Ophelia slowly walked out the office and closed the door behind leaving Alan with the paper work. He looked at the paper work in huge disappointment.

"This whole stack will keep me from home for 6 hours."

Alan looked at his clock; it read 6:23 in the evening time area. He kept looking at the clock and paperwork moving his head left to right continuously. Finally, he snapped out of doing that and walked towards his chair and sat down.

"Like Ophelia said, get started." Alan mumbled to himself.

He opened his desk drawer, pulled out a dozen pens, took off the cap on one of them and started to write to what the following sentence said.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Alan was still walking towards the parking lot. His car was the only one that remained at the hospital, sitting at the parking lot with a "reserved parking for owner" sign in front of it. He was only a few yards away when he pulled out his car alarm button and unlocked the driver door. The black dodge viper gave off a high pitched noise while the headlights were blinking repeatedly. Alan went to the driver's side, opened the door, and shoved himself in there. He threw his briefcase in the back, making a loud thud as it bounced up on the seat.

Alan grabbed his car keys from his pocket, shoved it into the ignition, and turned it counterclockwise making the car turn on. He put the car in 1st gear, turned his head backwards and started driving backwards. He stopped for one second and turned his head back to normal, and drove towards the driveway of the hospital. Alan drove away from the hospital and now started driving home. His head was leaning towards the steering wheel a bit, and wasn't able to drive his best, but he could drive good enough where he wouldn't crash.

After driving for about a few minutes, Alan's cell phone rang very loudly, which made him freak out by screaming and swerve the car for a split second. When Alan got back into place, he violently moved his arm to find his phone. When he did find his phone, he pushed the "reply" and brought the phone up to his right ear. He made sure to pull over on the side of the road in fear of crashing.

"Hello?" Alan said

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Screamed a girly but very mad voice which made Alan grit his teeth and widen his eyes as his ear was raped from high decibels.

"What, Aureola, is this you?" Alan questioned as he regained his focus.

"Yes! I've been waiting for you come home for 4 HOURS!" Aureola continued to scream. "I hope you didn't forget what I needed!"

Alan still looked at the road trying to figure out what she meant.

"Uhh what do you need again?" Alan said in a confused voice

"TAMPONS! SMALL ONES!"

"Ohhh ok! I'm going to the store right now dear."

"You better be! I'm bleeding on our bed RIGHT NOW!"

"Ewwww. You didn't have to tell me that."

"I do! Just for that, you wont be getting something tonight."

"What?"

"NO PUSSY FROM YOUR WIFE! IF YOU TRY, ACCEPT A BLOODY OUTCOME!"

After that, Aureola hanged up the phone leaving Alan with the phone still next to his ear with his mouth open with drool coming out.

"WOAH. Even though my own wife yelled at me, she made me feel hot, I think I even got hard!" Alan said to himself with a small smile.

But he snapped out of that half horny stage, sucked up the drool back into his mouth and continued to drive, only this time, he was driving to the store. So he pulled off of the side of the highway and continued back on his driving. A few miles later down the road, Alan drove into a parking lot with a few cars and SUV'S near the entrance of the store. He pulled into the nearest one the entrance, turned off the ignition, and got out of his car, proceeding to run towards the store.

When he got in the store, he was out of breath with him bending down with his hands on his knees. As soon as Alan caught his breath, he bent back up and proceeded to walk towards the isle where it said "women's health" Alan nodded his head in satisfaction and walked down the isle. But he also walked-run just to get this done and over with because he knew that Aureola was plenty pissed off. So as Alan was running down the isle with his head turning in a left and right motion continuously, he was telling himself

"Okay, Aureola needs tampons, small, vagina sized tubes that doesn't hurt her."

When he saw a side section of boxes that said "tampax" written in purple, he immediately stopped in his tracks.

Alan walked closer to the side section and tried tracking the needed box by slowly moving his head right for every row there was. On the third row, he found the one he needed, so he bent down and grabbed the box with a quick whiff and ran away from the isle. As soon as he got out of the isle, Alan flipped the box over to read the back of it. He made the most disgusted face after he got done reading it.

"_The brand that all girls will love. This type of tampon has a lot of benefits than any other brand. Small enough to fit your most private area and give you the comfort you need. This will hold in your menstrual fluids for more than 8 hours at a time. GUARANTEED or your money back."_

That just made Alan sick to his stomach after reading the box. In fact, he held on to his stomach in effort of not trying to puke. So he finally ran back to the to cashier, and paid for the box of tampons. After doing that, he walked out of the store with the tampons in a bag, and went straight to his car.

Alan entered his car, turned on the ignition, and backed out of the parking lot. He drove out of the parking lot entrance to finally go back to his house to end this grueling night until morning. Alan had been driving for another 45 minutes before he got back to his house. He pulled into the rocky driveway, and stopped at least 5 yards away from his garage before turning off the car. He got out of the car with the box of tampons and ran towards the door. Alan rushed to the door and while running, in a split second, moved his hand on the doorknob, turned it, and slammed his body into the door to open it in a flash.

When the door had swung open, Alan stopped himself from running, and looked up to see his wife, Aureola standing with her arms crossed and showing the most pissed off look you could imagine. (Considering that she was on her period and Alan was late)

"Ok dear," Aureola said with some attitude "before you make up any excuse, I want to know WHERE were you?!"

"I'm sorry, I had to stay at the hospital to finish some paperwork."

"What made you stay so late! I swear on my grave, if you were cheating on me, I will kill you and that little hooker!"

"NO! Why would I do that, you're hotter than any girl in California."

"That's very sweet of you, BUT I'm on the worst time of the month, speaking of which, WHERE ARE MY TAMPONS?!"

"Right here."

Alan took out the box of tampons and handed them to Aureola, who snatched it away from him.

"Good, even though I'm mad, I love you and I appreciate it. My other ones have been running out quicker for some reason."

"Yeah, I realized that when Rouge told me that she needed them too. Bats don't have periods, right?" Alan said scratching his head

"No they don't!" Aureola replied with a disgusted look.

Speaking of Rouge the bat, she comes out of the bathroom after flushing and skips to the couple with a huge smile on her face showing glee.

"Hey guys," Rouge greets with that seductive tone she always uses "I was wondering why I heard some yelling."

Rouge looks at both the two lovers; she looks down at Aureola hand and see's a box of tampons. She gave a dissatisfied and Aureola had realized it when she looked at Rouge

"Oh, I see you got those small tampons." Rouge said to Aureola

"Yeah, why would I get those tampons that are too big for me?"

"Your just a girl that doesn't like pleasure. Oh my gosh bitch!"

"Pleasure?! These are for menstrual cycles, not for- WAIT, what have you been using these for?" Aureola said with a surprised tone realizing what Rouge might be doing.

"A girl has got to release stress sometimes, and those so-called tampons look and feel like something you would use to release that stress." Rouge explained with a bit of scoffing and ran off leaving with a bad attitude.

"Well at least we know who has been using your stuff up" Alan commented

"I know that but that is just disgusting, why would I want to use tampons for that? I got you."

Alan and Aureola both shook their heads in confusion and parted they're ways. Alan went into the hallway where Sonic and all of his friends (Tails, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Cream, and Shadow.) would live in the extra rooms that Alan had from his house. He went into Sonic's room and found him sitting on the bed laying down playing "Amateur Surgeon" on his MacBook. Sonic didn't recognize Alan in his room; he failed a surgery on the game, which made him roll his eyes.

"Dang it! Why does Gus always die?! GRRR!" Sonic gritted through his teeth and shut the MacBook hard.

Sonic turned around and saw Alan at the doorway spying on him. They didn't say anything

"Hi Sonic," Alan said, "I just wanted to check on you."

"I just died on that stupid surgery game again." Sonic said with an angry tone with his fist balled up "Anyway, I took a run before you came home. I couldn't sleep; every one else is though."

"When are you going to sleep?"

"I don't know dude, Its around 1:00 in the morning, I might sleep soon." Sonic sighed

"Well hope you get a good night's rest."

Sonic shrugged, turned around and laid on his left side. Alan quietly left the room and shut the door behind him.

Alan left the hallway, walked towards the kitchen, leaving that room and went straight into his bedroom. He saw Aureola asleep on the bed, so he tip toed in effort to not wake up Aureola. Once he got near the bed, he pulled up the covers and got into the bed. His eyes had shut on their own like weights pulling down on them since he was so tired. Since Alan was so tired, he did nothing else but go to sleep in less than 3 minutes. His mind was now trapped into deep slumber and he would be having a dream soon.

_**Alan Probe's POV/ dream.**_

_I had woken up in a pile of debris inside a building. It was puncturing my back very badly that my back even had a few cuts. I lifted my self up; I gritted my teeth and hissed as I did because the pain was just unbearable. After I did pushed my self up from the bits of debris, I looked around my surroundings and saw broken windows, glass and frames from the windows. Must've explained why I was feeling sharp objects in my back. I could even feel blood trickle slowly on my back all over. _

_That didn't matter though, I ignored it and walked towards the window. When I reached there, the hair on my arms stood up and I was shaking in fear. The sky was filled with blackness of clouds that would make you scream. I could see all of the buildings with shattered glass panes, wrecked cars in them, a lot of trash inside and out; I could also hear some hissing that was similar to a cat. I was worried of what've might have happened to this city. Either apocalypse had happened, or a nuclear missile had struck. I tried very hard not to think about it though. _

_I turned to my right and saw a door way that had the iron door itself hanging loosely on one of the hinges. I walked away from the window, and past the doorway out of the building. I was trembling in fear as I thought of what might happen in a few seconds, I stopped myself from thinking like that. I violently shook my head to get those thoughts out, and I continued onward. I walked quietly towards a building that I heard some ruckus from one of the rooms near the window. When I entered inside, I had heard some hissing again and the floor creaking from pitter patters of footsteps. I stood still, very still, and kept myself from moving a single centimeter. I thought I heard some voices too._

_It was gone and all that existed now was silence. I continued to walk more into the building to discover what had happened. Nothing for the next few minutes; I stood in one place with huge worry and disappointment. What could have happened? Where was my wife Aureola? Where was Sonic and all of his friends? It was frustrating and sad at the same time. It felt like I was losing my sanity. Just too many questions that are not answered. FOCUS! Cant stop right now. In a split second, my head shot up with a good idea. I must go back to my house and maybe I'll find somebody I know, maybe Sonic or Aureola. I shot out of the building with all my energy I had and ran straight towards the house. It was going to take a while though; it was possibly about 3 miles or less away from here to the house._

_I get to the house with my lungs without air; my mouth was entirely dry. As soon as I can stop, I raise my head and start taking in these deep breaths that you could hear from next door. I stopped doing that after my lungs were normal and my mouth had saliva being produced again. I finally stopped breathing real hard and stumbled across the yard. When I got closer, the house was in a complete disaster. The walls were tore down, burned pile with black dust being blown away from the deathly breeze, and alot of blood was on the ground._

_This scene had made me so scared that I had the thought to run from this horrific view. But my gut had told to stay here and find what I can, so I did. I walked about a kilometer all the way to the backyard of my house; did it look ugly. I continued to walk silently in little bits of fear running around in my head. As I got near the wooden porch that was intact, I climbed on the wooden debris to get to the door to my house. It wasn't easy, but I managed to do it as I put my foot and my hands down on sturdy enough boards one by one. I reach the door and turned the doorknob; making one big step across the gap that was possibly about 2 feet away from the house to the pile of boards. When I got in, the inside was still the same as the outside; it was a complete mess. _

_The first thing on my priority list was to check to see if anyone was here. So I called out some random names._

"_Aureola! Sonic! Tails?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while cupping my mouth to direct the sound._

_No response, damn. I guess they're not here. I felt a big discouragement in my mind. But I still looked around the house to make sure; its always good to double check. So I walked to the left end of the house where I come upon my bedroom. Everything was torn up with the dresser drawers pulled out, strewn across the floor with pieces of clothing, and the bed flipped upside down. As soon I got near the bed, it shook by itself. I stepped back, and waited for 30 seconds before that thing stopped moving. Something was under it, I just knew it! My curiosity was getting the best of me of seeing who was under the bed._

_I walked over, positioned my arms to the end of the bed, and used all of my inner strength in me to flip it over. I struggle a bit while growling. My adrenaline is pumping and I can feel it going to my muscle. I give off this final push, that sends the bed flipping in a complete 360 degree angle. I exhale and I let myself rest after doing such a activity like this. But as soon as I stop breathing, a arm had violently grabbed my leg, sending me to the floor. I screamed from getting surprised and my body hitting the floor at full force which made my chest hurt like hell. I could feel the pain just pulsing through me all through my body. _

_That didn't matter though, I could hear scratching and hissing from behind me. I turned my head around and I nearly screamed like a girl of what I saw. A freaking ZOMBIE! That was not important at this moment, my life was at stake. I could even feel my heart ready to blow up inside my body. When the zombie was pulling my left foot towards it mouth, I lifted up my left leg, and kicked the shit out of the zombie's jaw. I immediately got up by pushing myself off from the floor. As soon as my two feet were on the floor, I turned around and saw the zombie's jaw only hanging on one end of his mouth. It made this high screech scream which had the noise level that could literally rip your eardrum to shreds. _

_I ran out of that room as soon as it got done screaming and laid on the floor still. I got to the door and made a big leap out from the house. I landed on the grass with a major thud, which made my legs take some shock from the force. I got up in a quick second and continued to run at full speed going north. I didn't stop for at least 3 minutes of what I know. I finally took a stop near a large, dead tree that was all by itself. I walked near it and leaned against it to rest from running so much. It took me a bit of thinking after encountering that zombie; this was a zombie apocalypse. I must be the only one alive; there was no sign of a live human being anywhere. A few minutes later, I could hear another growling noise coming from about a quarter mile from where I was running AT. As soon as that noise came to my ears, I lifted my head up, made my head turn quickly to my left, and saw a small crowd of black dots coming nearer to where I was._

_The crowd was possibly about 100 feet across. This was not a good sign. The crowd got bigger, the noise was louder which was still consumed with growling. My eyes got bigger and my heart began race, going in overdrive. When the crowd was in a view that I could see the faces, I literally jumped. That was a whole crowd of zombies coming my way. My only theory of why they are here is because when I kicked that last zombie in my house, the high screech noise must've sent out a call to all of the remaining zombies. Now is no time to procrastinate; the zombies were close enough and were picking up a speed of walking to running. So I took my last resting breath before I let my legs go at the fullest speed, and take me away from the crowd. _

_I run in the opposite direction that the zombies were going to eat me alive. But every time I look back, I see the crowd getting closer and closer. What is making these bastards getting closer to me? They must be fast or I must be slow. I can't tell; my mind is going haywire as I keep on running. This goes on for about 4 more minutes before I reach a big gate that had iron, grey bars that go in a vertical fashion. I stopped when I came face to face with this structure. I look up, and I see it is about as tall as a two-story house. I also turn my head left and right very quickly as I keep on breathing hard. The damn structure covers about a whole entire 40 acres of this land. I turn my head back and I see the zombies like right in front of me! I scream as one of the zombies run up to me, slams its wet, slimy, filthy hands on both of my shoulders and pulls my whole entire body on the ground. My forehead slams on the ground and makes me unconscious._

_I black out completely. Somehow, I start to feel the most painful pinch on my left arm. This wakes me out of my consciousness; I slowly move my head at first. I turn my head again and I see a zombie's mouth, on my arm, tearing out the flesh, producing complete and horrible pain coming to me. My fat and blood is strewn all over and spat back out. I scream and move violently to get out of this dreadful position. But I don't prevail; I could feel more bites going across my legs and body itself. I can feel myself ready to die from all of the blood I'm losing from this horrible pain. I close my eyes to prepare for the worst. All of my blood is continuously oozing all over me and the pain is still going through my nervous system. In a matter of a few seconds, I immediately pass out._

_**Regular POV/ Out of the dream**_

Its only a few seconds later that Alan jolts himself up from his sleep. He is now awake lying up on his bed with sweat dripping from his face, while breathing really hard. Alan screams like a girl with his hands gripping the covers up to his chest. He stops and looks around the room, finally, he lays back down on the bed and sighs in relief.

" Holy crap, that was the worst dream I had ever had in my life!" Alan said to himself

He looks over to his left and still finds his wife Aureola still sleeping, giving no response to his girlish screaming. She had her head on the pillow with drool coming out of her mouth.

"Dang, she's still asleep, thankfully, she looks cute when she sleeps"

After a few minutes of recovering from his horrific nightmare, Alan gets himself off from the bed, leaves the bedroom, and heads down to the kitchen. He goes to the kitchen, walks over to the cabinets and opens a cabinet door to pull out a medium-sized glass. He then walks over to the refrigerator, opens the door, pulls out a gallon sized milk jug, and sets it down next to the glass jug. When Alan was pouring himself a glass of milk, he heard some tv gun shots in Shadow the hedgehog's room. Alan turned his head and walks over to his room. When he opens the door, he see's Shadow in front of the T.V screen playing Call of Duty Black Ops 2 zombie mode.

"What are you doing up?" Alan asked Shadow

"Playing one of your games." Shadow responded with a tired voice

"The damn volume is a little loud don't you think?"

"Sorry to bother you but I want Sonic to get a bad dream from the noises. Noises from the environment can actually interfere with your dreams."

Alan just had a massive epiphany after Shadow said that; he must have gotten the bad dream instead of Sonic.

"Sonic is very freaking lucky that I got the dream instead of him." Alan murmured to himself.

Alan left the room and went back to the kitchen to have his glass of milk like he wanted.


End file.
